


Lost And Found

by Joxie



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Dubious Consent, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty, confusion and need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! I do not know Orlando Bloom or Elijah Wood, and I do not profit from these writings.

Ever since forever people have been telling him he is beautiful. From the age of twelve girls had eyed him with intent. A twelve year old hardly knows what his cock is for never mind pleasing the mystical creature that is woman.

His virginity was snatched from him at fourteen, she almost sixteen years older than him. At the time he didn’t even think of it as abuse, he is not so sure now. He seems to remember being held down, that the thrill might just have been fear.

He remembers it as a night of sweat, drowning in flesh, soft choking curves that swallowed him completely. Her laughter surrounding him and pressure to both his mind and body.

Quickly he learnt to use his beauty, he teased and would flirt but always leaving before he could be consumed and swallowed whole again. By the creature that haunted him, her scent clinging and her laughter ringing in his ears.

He discovered that people rarely looked beneath the surface of a pretty disguise, it was too much like hard work. So his personality was kept hidden safely behind his beautiful smile and the banter that came so easily deflecting even the most curious.

Then he found beauty in the glint of an eye, hiding in a dimpled cheek. Brazen beauty in a hard chest and small brown nipples. Hard smooth muscle with no fear of sinking never to emerge again. 

Strong arms to brace him, keep him steady and eyes to see that there is more to him than his beauty, that has never been quite enough to halt his confusion. No longer lost he found himself while lying in Elijah’s strong arms and listening to the constant beat of his heart.

Elijah is wonderful and Orlando wants to be beautiful just for him. Even if this is not love it doesn’t matter life has given him what he needs and not many can say that with total honesty.


End file.
